1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector for a flat flexible cable, and more particularly to an electric connector for a flat flexible cable having a plurality of flat conductors arranged at reduced intervals, permitting their exposed terminal ends to contact corresponding terminals of a printed circuit, which terminals are arranged at reduced intervals on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, usually flat flexible cables are connected to printed circuits with the aid of electric connectors. A conventional flat flexible cable has a plurality of flat conductors embedded in a flexible insulator material. These conductors are stripped and exposed at their ends.
Recently, a plurality of conductors have been arranged on a circuit board with as much density as possible to meet the repuirement for reduction the size of electric or electronic apparatus. For example, the conductors in a flat flexible cable are arranged at the regular interval of 0.5 mm.
Also, the side-to-side dimension or width of a conductor is reduced accordingly. As a result it is very difficult to put the thin contacts of an electric connector in perfect registnation with the stripped ends of corresponding conductors of the flat cable, thus causing poor electric contact between the cable and the connector, and hence between the cable and the printed circuit. In putting the stripped ends of the flat flexible cable in contact with the contacts of the electric connector, first, the cable is inserted in the electric connector housing, and then, a plug is pushed over the stripped ends of the cable into the electric connector housing. This two-step insertion increases the tendency of poor contact between the stripped ends of the cable and the contacts of the connector.